Athrun's Worst Day Ever
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: Athrun's had one heck of a day but it gets worse when he gets locked out of his own house and uh... he's not wearing anything! Plus he's late for a date with Cagalli! One-shot


**Ok guys, this is a story where I loved to torture poor Athrun! It's for my friends at the Athrun Zala Kingdom, particular thanks to Reckless-Rage, Infinite-Sky and Prince-In-Disguise who helped with the idea! Ok so here we are!!**

* * *

The door opened and was slowly shut with an exasperated sigh from the man closing it. Athrun Zala leant against the wall and closed his emerald eyes, his blue hair falling elegantly into his face. He swept it away as he straightened up and dumped his bag in the hall.

"Man," he sighed. "What a day…" He walked through the hall and into the kitchen where he sat on a chair and leant his head in his hands with another sigh. He looked up after a while and glanced at the clock and jumped up.

"God, I'm supposed to pick Cagalli up for a date in half an hour!" he shouted, angry at himself for forgetting the girl of his dreams. He rushed out of the kitchen and to his bedroom, pulling out some jeans and a shirt and running into the bathroom.

--

Kira, Yzak and Dearka wandered through the mall together as Shiho, Lacus and Cagalli went shopping.

"What was wrong with Athrun today?" Yzak asked, glancing across as the three girls went into a shop filled with fancy clothes. "He seemed to be, oh… a little jumpy?" Dearka nodded his agreement and Kira sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I agree with you, I think he had a bad day at work," Kira explained. Yzak snorted then stopped and looked at Kira.

"What does Athrun do exactly?" he asked. Dearka and Kira looked at each other and cracked up. Yzak folded his arms and huffed as his two friends laughed at him.

"You sure pay a lot of attention to your own friends Yzak," Dearka sighed, wiping a tear from his eye. "Do you even think about anyone but yourself at any time of the day?"

"Athrun is not my friend, and neither are you two," Yzak sniffed, an indignant note in his voice.

"Oh come on Yzak, we were joking," Kira laughed, putting his arm around Yzak's neck.

"We were?" Dearka asked. Yzak threw him a glare and Dearka winked. "We are kidding mate; seriously, you need to learn to have a sense of humour." Yzak sighed as Kira let him go.

"Come on, let's go and make sure that those girls aren't spending all of our money," he said, smiling.

"Make sure they aren't spending all of your money," Dearka said, pointing to Yzak and Kira. "I don't have anyone spending my money."

"Shiho took your credit card too," Yzak said. Dearka blinked and Yzak pushed Kira and they rushed into the store where the three girls were before Dearka realised what Yzak said. They found Cagalli looking at clothes, asking for Lacus and Shiho's opinions. She looked up and saw the two boys and beckoned.

"For my date tonight," Cagalli noted to the curious look from Yzak. "Kira, which one?" She held up two tops, a pale blue one with sequins and a sparkly red one.

"The blue," Kira said. Yzak nodded in agreement and looked at Shiho.

"You aren't spending all my money, are you?" Yzak asked. Shiho smiled.

"Now why would I do that?" she replied. Yzak chuckled and Lacus pulled out a stunning purple dress.

"Kira, what do you think?" she asked.

"Put it on," Kira replied. Lacus went into the change room just as Dearka joined them.

"You didn't steal my credit card did you?" he asked Shiho. She gave him a confused look and he muttered an apology and threw Yzak a sarcastic look. Lacus came out and did a spin for them.

"You look great," Cagalli and Shiho chimed.

"I agree," Kira said. Lacus looked at Yzak and Dearka.

"Amazing," Dearka said, nodding.

"Simply beautiful," Yzak added. Lacus nodded and went back into the change room and came back out.

"I'll get it then," she smiled. Cagalli finished picking out her outfit while Shiho asked Yzak his opinion on a dozen different outfits. As Shiho changed back into her clothes Yzak turned to Kira.

"Do they always do this?" he asked wearily. Kira smiled.

"Welcome to the world of relationships Yzak Joule," he replied, clapping the silver haired coordinator's shoulder. Yzak groaned and looked at Cagalli who was smiling at him.

"It'll get easier when she becomes less self-conscious and understands that you love her for who she is not what she looks like," Cagalli assured him.

"But we aren't even in a relationship," Yzak whispered. "Everyone just thinks we are."

"I think you should be. You'd make a cute couple." Yzak rolled his eyes and then smiled.

"Are you and Zala planning on marriage and kids any time soon?" he asked. Cagalli smiled and looked over to Lacus who was doing the job of purchasing everyone's clothes to make it quicker.

"I dunno, but we have a date tonight and… well he had something special in mind so I'm hoping…" Cagalli blushed and smiled at Yzak.

"Well, best of luck. I just hope he isn't late again." Cagalli laughed and the other called to them and they both walked out of the store with the rest of the group. Shiho and Lacus gossiping about something or another.

"How about ice cream?" Dearka asked. They agreed and the group wandered towards a parlour in the food court.

--

Unbeknownst to Athrun, he was being followed by the source of all evil, his creations… the haros. The little balls snuck into the bathroom and hid, waiting for Athrun so they could play their prank on him. One of them glanced at the bottle of shampoo and its eyes lit up.

"Haro, haro," it squeaked. The other four looked at it and they all laughed. Two bounced off and brought back a tin. The others emptied the shampoo bottle and then they tipped a black substance into the bottle, laughing manically. They all hid as Athrun burst into the bathroom.

--

As the group of six sat and ate Cagalli checked her watch and sighed.

"Guys, I should have been home ages ago, my date is like… soon," Cagalli muttered.

"I'll take you," Yzak offered, shooting an irritated look at Shiho. He had become sick of her clingy behaviour and he wanted to get out of there.

"Thanks," Cagalli breathed. Kira shot Yzak a warning look but the hot-headed coordinator only shrugged as he and Cagalli left the parlour. "Hah, this time I'm the one who forgot." Yzak laughed as they left the mall and got into his car.

"Ah, it's only the first time," Yzak said, pulling away from the curb. "Besides, I bet Athrun forgot too so you're even this time." Cagalli sighed and looked out the window. Yzak glanced at her.

"Something seems to be bothering you," he said.

"Uh, it's nothing." Cagalli's cheeks turned pink and Yzak raised an eyebrow.

"Don't lie."

"It's… uh, women's stuff."

"Too much information Cags." Cagalli giggled and noticed that Yzak was blushing, she smiled, he knew what she was talking about.

"Sorry, but you did ask," she teased. Yzak rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Alright, we're here," he said as they pulled over.

"Come in, Athrun won't be here for a while and I could use some company." Yzak obliged and followed Cagalli into the house. She left him to fix himself a coffee and went to get ready.

--

"God, how long?" he sighed. "Oh, don't think just do Athrun! Great now I'm talking to myself, and answering back." Athrun undressed and stepped into the shower, running the hot water fogging up the whole room. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some onto his hair. One of the haros started fiddling with the water head and the water stopped running and Athrun looked up curiously.

"Great," he hissed. He brought his hands down and stared in horror at the slimy black substance on his hands. "Oil…" Athrun shouted angrily and banged the water head but it refused to spout water. Athrun jumped out of the shower and looked around; he looked out the window and saw his pool and his emerald eyes lit up. He pulled out a towel and went to the bathroom door and attempted to open it but despite however hard he pulled; however loud he swore and however angrily he kicked it, the door refused to open. He then looked around and saw the window and sighed. He pushed it up and climbed out.

He fell out of the window and into the garden with very loud swearing. He stood up and looked around wearily, hoping his neighbours weren't watching him. He looked back and the window was slammed shut.

"What on earth is going on here today?" he muttered. He shook away the thoughts and threw his towel down and jumped into the pool, immersing himself under the water and shook his head, running his hands through it furiously. He came up, gasping for breath and ran his fingers through his hair. It was still oily so he groaned and trod water for a few minutes.

"I am going to be so late!" he shouted. He shuddered at the thought of what Cagalli would do to him if he was late, again, for a date. He shuddered again, this time because the water was ice-cold, as he hadn't noticed before. He swam to the edge of the pool and went to climb out when he noticed that his towel was gone. "What the-?" Athrun growled, beginning to become very irritated. He climbed out and ran to the door quickly and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"NO…. NO…. NO!!" Athrun shouted angrily and stamped his foot before remembering he was standing in his backyard, naked, so he jumped back into the icy water and bit his lip angrily.

--

"Oh my god, he still isn't here!" Cagalli shouted, pacing backwards and forwards. Yzak laughed slightly and stopped as Cagalli's fist came towards him, he moved his head and she missed.

"Sorry but it's been fifteen minutes since he promised to pick you up," Yzak said. "I'd never be that late."

"You haven't ever been on a proper date!"

"I have too!"

"Who with?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly!" Cagalli continued with her pacing and Yzak looked at his watch.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"Please?" Yzak smiled and went about making coffee for himself and Cagalli.

--

After Athrun had been treading water in the pool for twenty minutes he could no longer feel any part of his body.

"Oh man," he gasped, unable to say much. "Please god, let someone come!" After a few minutes there was a snigger and Athrun looked to the fence to see his neighbour's sons looked at him and laughing.

"Athrun's in big mess!" one of them chirped.

"This isn't funny!" Athrun snapped.

"It is!" the other son replied.

"Get lost little twerps!" Athrun shouted, regretting it immediately. "Sorry, can you two go and get your dad!"

"He's already here," a voice said. "What have you been doing this time Athrun?" The man shook his head, attempting not to laugh.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Athrun asked, not wanting to go into details. The man sighed and flipped his phone over the fence. "It could have broken you realise!" The man shrugged and walked away from the fence with his two sons. Athrun swam slowly towards the edge of the pool, his skin turning blue, and reached out and just managed to get the phone. He thought and decided to call Kira. It took him seven times to type in the number as his fingers were frozen solid.

He put the phone to his ear and waited. No-one answered so he swore loudly and tried again. After five tried Kira eventually answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Kira, it's me, Athrun," Athrun sighed. "I uh… can you bring some clothes to my house?"

"Why?"

"I… Uh… I got locked out of my house with no clothes or towel."

"So… where are you?"

"In my pool."

"Man, it's the middle of winter. Why the hell are you in your pool?" Athrun attempted to stop shivering as he heard Kira finally loose control and begin to laugh. There was a thump and Athrun realised that Kira had dropped the phone.

"KIRA! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Athrun shouted.

"Sorry mate, I'll be there! By the way, you're an hour late for your date and Cagalli is really pissed. Yzak's keeping her company."

"Yzak?" Athrun began shaking, with anger more than cold. "Why aren't you with her?"

"Yzak took her home! I don't think anything happened, man!"

"Look, just do what you have to do! And bring me clothes!" Athrun hung up and threw the phone as hard as he could at the fence and leant on the edge of the pool. "I'll have really bad pneumonia after this."

--

Yzak and Cagalli stopped their conversation as the phone rang.

"You answer it," Cagalli said. Yzak picked it up and Cagalli watched as his confused look soon turned to a look of utmost delight and he began to laugh.

"Ok, I'll tell her and we'll be there soon," Yzak laughed. "I'll bring a camera Kira." He hung up and turned to Cagalli looking as though Christmas had come early.

"Well?" Cagalli asked.

"Athrun ended up getting himself locked out of his house, with no clothes or a towel and has spent the last hour or so in a freezing cold pool!" Yzak said, trying not to burst into a fit of laughter again. Cagalli stared at him, blinked a couple of times and burst out laughing.

"Oh god, that's why he was late?" she asked, breathlessly. "Get the camera Yzak, this will be good!"

--

Athrun waited and heard a few vehicles pull up outside the house. He turned and found a three people walking towards him, Kira at the head, attempting to keep a straight face.

"Final-" Athrun stopped as a flash went off and he glared as Yzak snapped away with a camera.

"Oh it's so good that your 21st birthday is coming up soon!" he cheered delightedly.

"Yzak cut it out!" Athrun shouted.

"Oh be a good sport," Cagalli said, coming to his side and kissed his cheek. "God you're freezing."

"This water happens to be very cold so if you'll excuse me," Athrun said. Cagalli stood up, turned away, covering her eyes and laughing. Kira and Yzak helped him out and Kira passed him a towel and some clothes.

Athrun dried off and pulled on Kira's clothes and looked down unhappily.

"Kira, why on earth do you dress like this?" Athrun asked, plucking at the jacket with rips in it (A/N: it's the one Kira wears at the start of GS).

"Well sorry, would you have rather I brought you some Speedos?" Kira asked. Athrun shook his head and then turned and glared at Yzak who gave him an innocent look.

"Kira told me to bring a camera! So did Cagalli," he said as Athrun took a step towards him. "Kira, catch!" Yzak threw the camera to Kira who ran off, Athrun went to chase after him but Cagalli wrapped her arm around his and smiled as Yzak and Kira shouted taunts at Athrun from the roadside.

"Don't worry about that," Cagalli said. "Because, personally, I think you look quite hot, all soaking wet and cold." Athrun looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, by the way, here." He kissed her cheek and went to the door of the house and tried the handle. The door swung open and he stared at it, with a frightened expression.

"Are you sure the door was locked?" Cagalli asked. "Or were you just trying to get my attention?"

"It was locked, I swear it was!" Athrun gasped. Cagalli giggled and went inside. Athrun shook his head and went to the kitchen where his present for Cagalli was waiting. "Anyway, here." He passed her the velvet box and she opened it, inside was a pearl necklace and she smiled.

"Thanks Athrun," she sighed. "So, if the door was unlocked then. How was it locked before?" Athrun was lost for an answer until he saw the flashing eyes in the lounge room and he groaned, become angry.

"Those evil… argh, stupid inventions!" Athrun shouted.

"Huh?" Cagalli was too busy admiring her necklace to notice. Athrun picked up a cooking mallet from one of his drawers and walked into the lounge room.

"You stupid, evil, little haros!" he shouted, chasing after the little ball with the metal mallet. Cagalli watched him and shook her head.

"Those things have caused him no end of trouble," she sighed, sitting down and decided to have a coffee until Athrun was finished attempting to smash up his little, evil invention.


End file.
